Many conventional panelized systems may provide a structural core and insulation, but fail to include exterior and/or interior finished skins, which results in additional field labor, cost, and time. Moreover, many conventional systems are fabricated from materials such as wood and/or paper products that are not necessarily durable or resistant to aging and decay. For example, many structural insulated panel systems that are at least partially fabricated from wood products are subject to the dangers of fire, termites, dry rot, mold, and/or other forms of environmentally caused decay. In addition, some conventional prefabricated construction panel systems lack the physical integrity and strength to withstand hurricane-force winds and earthquakes and further lack sufficient air and vapor barriers such that the occupants are not sufficiently protected from the elements. Moreover, several systems fail to provide a thermal break to reduce and/or eliminate condensation and thermal transfer through the aforementioned conventional panels. As such, there is a demonstrated need for construction materials that employ materials that are resistant to many environmental hazards and include finished interior and/or exterior skins or unsheathed panels to provide a complete prefabricated finished panel system that can be rapidly assembled by unskilled labor.
Although some organizations are attempting to develop technologies in the international markets, the demand has outpaced the supply. As such, there is an opportunity for the efficiency of mass production of standardized components that are employable in housing and commercial products. More particularly, with regards to shelter, the provision of mass housing can be more easily provided through mass production and standardization. This standardization should be responsive to the demands and diverse living conditions of the world populations and environments, as well as change and growth. As such, there is a need for affordable housing on a worldwide scale that can be provided using efficiencies in construction, time, shipping, and labor. In particular, there is a need to solve the housing crisis by combining mass produced repetitive elements designed for shipping efficiency and rapid, on-site assembly using a minimal number of crew members with relatively unskilled local labor.
In addition, the present trend in mass-produced housing is to integrate and systemize the construction process. Some common conventional approaches to achieve these goals include using jigs, pre-cut units, panelized walls, modular units, and mobile housing. Although these conventional approaches and associated technologies are being developed and internationally marketed, as mentioned above, these exhibit significant shortcomings that fail to keep up with global demand.
Some conventional systems may also employ magnesium oxide as a replacement for certain materials. For example, the use of magnesium oxide boards (MgO) as a replacement for OSB or plywood sheathing on structural insulated panels is not structurally sound in that MgO is more brittle than OSB or plywood and can crack, which leads to the a loss of the structural integrity of the panels. In addition there are no conventional systems on the market that enable conventional field assembly stick by stick for the framing, separate installation of the insulation (sound insulation where required) and installation of the gypsum board on both sides.